Curiosity Killed The Cat
by Neverland's Kitsune X
Summary: ... And satisfaction brought it back. Two teens just want a little piece of sanity. Read on as Niou Masaharu, Trickster of the Courts, makes a new female friend. And not just for benefits? Wait, so her name's Taiga Ayano and apparently she has a childhood friend who she texts every night? Let's just complicate things a bit more... Mostly set in Rikkaidai. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1:Beginning to An End of Boredom

Taiga Ayano wasn't very… noticeable. She blended in most of the time. That girl with the maroon colored hair. Nobody really knew much about her. They saw her around the school, occasionally raising her hand in class, and eating her lunch alone, but nobody tried to walk up to her and talk to her.

She was just… there.

Niou Masaharu definitely got more attention. The prankster who was also a regular on the famous tennis team, yeah, he was much more well known. A fanbase, fanboys and fangirls alike, and got at least 5 confessions a week. He was, simply put, popular.

So how did these two cross paths?

Well, it certainly helped that they were both attending Rikkaidai. And that Ayano was a third-year and Niou was a third-year both in the same class. Normally, they would have gone the rest of their lives without exchanging anything more than pleasantries and small talk since they were so unlike each other.

This was where _he_ came into play. That tricky, devious creature. Not even human was _he_ , indeed, _he_ was…

A cat.

The title might make a lot more sense now, ne?

* * *

Jeez, I wonder what's going to happen today? Nothing? Again? What. A. Shocker. I lifted my head from my arms and yawned. Oh, lunch time. I took out my bento and began to eat it, not moving from my seat.

I finished fairly quickly, and it seems as if I have some leftover sushi. Might not have been a good idea to drink so much Ponta during class, now what am I going to do with my leftovers? Not as if I have any friends to share with. Rikkaidai has some of the worst student hospitality ever, I swear.

I sighed and stood up, my chair scraping against the floor. Not one person turned to look at me as I walked out into the hallway. I just don't understand what the Hell is making me so unapproachable. Like, God, what did I ever do? Nothing? Is that it?

Do I have to do something extraordinary? Reveal that I'm some mystical being? Become the absolute best in academics? Join the tennis club and become a regular?

Oh, isn't that guy a regular? Yeah, I think so. That silver-hair and rat-tail is pretty distinguishable. Somehow, don't know how, but he pulls off the 'long hair on a male' look while still looking hot as _damn that dude's got class_.

I passed so many people and nobody has said even a greeting to me. I am sorely disappointed in this, I shall rant to my dear friend tonight through texts. Hope he's ready to be bombarded with chimes of incoming digital mail on his phone.

I have reached the back of the school without any casualties. And there is an adorable little cat.

...

I have found my new leftovers disposal-

"What are you doing here, puri?" A voice cut me off.

I turned to possibly see the first person who has ever spoken to me at this torturous building known as a highly ranked educational institute for preadolescents, _or_ somebody who was talking to the cat. Aaaaaaaaand drumroll please, it's silver rat-tail dude.

"..." I didn't dare make a sound. Was I hallucinating? In a dream? Did I actually shower this morning or was it a part of my fantasy too? Hope not, otherwise I must stink.

"Oi, I'm talking to you." He spoke again. I repeat, he has spoken again! Doesn't he know cats can't answer back in our language, but only in meows and purrs and those devious little smirks meaning they will either kill you or take your food? Doesn't he know that? Doesn't he?!

He raised an eyebrow as I simply sat next to the feline and opened up my bento box again. I met his gaze and stayed silent. I watched as he sat down next to me as well.

"Are you mute or just stupid, puri?" He questioned, taking one of my sushi rolls and plopping it into his mouth.

I blinked. Blinked again. Okay, once more people, and do it with me, I blinked in disbelief and shock and all things holy and foshizzlanoly-

"Did… Did you just speak to me?" A weird, lopsided, and possibly belonging to a mental patient kind of smile formed on my lips.

He slowly nodded as if I were crazy. I probably am, but let's not tell him just yet, shhhhhhh. Shhhhhhhh...

"You, and this is without any dishonesty, lies, or trickery of the verbal language I produce with my mouth, are the first and foremost other earthly being beyond simple minded, four-legged creatures, twig-legged and bird-brained avians, and the more complex aliens who instruct our learning in this cruel and strange location, to have verbally communicated more than exchanging of the work we must complete in our households with me."

I fed a sushi to the cat as I finished, turning away for a moment. When I looked back to see if I was really drunk off the Ponta I had and was making up the guy, I saw a very amusing sight. He was blinking slowly, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. He looked at me strangely.

"What?"

Ah, such a simple sound that tells us so much. The human brain computes it as,

' _I have no f*cking idea about the words that came out of your mouth, so I'm attempting to get you to explain it in simpler terms so my puny mind can understand.'_

Or sometimes as,

' _Dude, I just wasn't even paying attention.'_

But I shall give this mortal the benefit of a doubt and go with option numero uno. I simply nodded at him and rephrased my extensive use of the Japanese language that I mercilessly crammed into one jumbo sentence.

"You are the first student at this school who has ever talked to me. Un-der-stand?" I mocked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow back at me.

"Damn, loner much, puri?" An amused smirk shaped his lips.

I shrugged, rolling my eyes a bit.

"Well I apologize for the truthful fact that my flock of educational prisoners in which I share a metaphorical cell with don't have any desires to express their feelings to anyone else other than those whom they have created standing bonds with, therefore effectively shutting me out into my own delusional fantasies and methods on passing the drawn out existence we measure ourselves by, known as time."

"What?"

I merely grinned at the deja-vu feeling and high I got off from speaking in riddles around this guy. I found this so amusing.

"I mean that nobody's ever come up to me and tried to become my friend, or even talked to me." I explained, my tone of voice taking on a more resigned note.

He raised an eyebrow at me once more.

"Sad."

"Yup."

"Oh, so now you'll talk like a normal human being, puri~."

"I apologize that your miniscule brain couldn't comprehend-" I was cut off, and I don't know if I'm happy or sad about it. Because a) I. Was. Cut. Off. And then again, there's also b) He was listening and paying enough attention to be able to effectively cut me off.

"Please speak normally again. Whoever you are…" He grumbled.

I fed another sushi to the little feline and nodded without looking at him, or in his general direction. It was just the kind of nod, like I was staring off into the sky and infinity and space and beyond.

"Sooooo, what's your name?" I asked a conversation starter. It seemed legit.

"Ah, so uneducated. Niou Masaharu, regular on the tennis team, puri~." Good, now I can stop referring to him as 'that dude with a silver rat-tail' in my head.

I nodded again. Seems like I was right about him playing tennis. I continued to feed the little kitty. I'm going to fatten him up-

"You?" He asked.

"Huh?" I turned to look at him.

"Your name." His lips were still in that smirk. I got the feeling it was natural for him to always look that sneaky.

"Ah, the verbal sounds that have been strung together in the futile and strangely endearing effort to make me distinguishable-"

"Name. That's it. No need for all of that extra stuff." He cut in again.

"Taiga Ayano, pleasure to formally greet you Masaharu-san." I leaned back and fell ungracefully onto the ground. With a yawn, I held out the bento box with the last sushi inside. He took it.

"A-ri-ga-to~" He sing-songed, popping it in his mouth.

"At least you have manners." I said approvingly.

We sat in a silence for a while. The cat left. The bell has yet to ring. I'd be reading a book or drawing at the moment, but I'm here instead, seated next to one of the most popular boys in my school, and all I can wonder is,

"So, what are we now?" I rolled over onto my side to look over to him. The grass is surprisingly soft.

He lazily glanced over to me and smirked. But it was different, it seemed more tired. And he looks sleepy.

"Hm, you interested in being friends with benefits, puri~?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I gave him a blank stare.

"Remove the 'with benefits' part and I'm in." I told him in a business-like tone.

"Just friends then?" He seemed so amused by the prospect.

"Yup." I confirmed.

"An interesting idea, puri~." He tilted his head, seeming to think about it for a bit before nodding. "Yeah, I think this just might work."

I grinned and sat up once more. Combing back my hair with only my hands, I let another concern bubble up.

"So, what exactly do we do?" I asked. I'm pretty sure this friendship is going to be different from the one I have with my childhood friend.

"Hm, you can start with bringing me a bento tomorrow. Meet me on the roof." He commanded, waving his hand with a flourish.

"Oh, and you can buy the drinks. I want a grape Ponta." I told him, not for a moment thinking I was overstepping any boundaries at all. I bring food, he brings drinks, seems fair.

"Then it's settled, puri~" He smirked at me with an incline of his head. "Let's see how this 'being friends' works out."

"Hopefully not like one of those cliche novels." I piped up just as the bell rang. "I hate those romances."

Laughter from my newly made friend. He stood up and offered a hand to me, which I gratefully accepted. He pulled me onto my feet and released my five fingers and palm before sticking his elbow out.

"Shall we, puri?~" He asked in an almost mocking tone that was oh-so polite and completely unfitting for him.

I lightly covered my mouth with my fingers as I reached out with my other hand and gently latched onto his arm with a small gasp.

"We shall." I confirmed in the same mockingly, polite tone he used.

We both laughed at the same time, and the matching sh*t-eating grins we wore proudly made it just so much more humorous. Now I have more to tell my old friend!~

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

Ahhhh, I made a friend today Nimi! I made a friend! An actual human being talked to me and became my friend! Can you believe it?! :D :D :D

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

Barely. Who is it? And did you even finish your homework yet?

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

Uwah, so mean Nimi-chan! And his name is... Not telling! Because you got all mean. :P And about that homework... Maybe? You'll never find out now! Mwuhahahaha! :D

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

Be careful. Don't let your guard down and finish your homework. Are you still coming over this weekend? Okaa-san misses you.

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

Yup, I miss her too! Don't worry, I'll be careful, especially since my new friend has a lot of fangirls. They might be out for my blood soon... And yes, I will be over this weekend, I am sharing the bed with you again Nimi! I'm going to sleep soon, you?

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

I will sleep soon too. Goodnight Aya, sweet dreams.

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

Awww, I love you too Nimi, goodnight! May sweet dreams visit you and the nightmares haunt your worst enemy! :)

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

A tad bit extreme about the nightmares. Love you as well. Now sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Weird and Different and Loved

Time: 12:34 / Lunch Break

Current Location: School Roof, opposite side of garden, blocked from view by stairs.

Subject Taiga Ayano unknowingly gains respect from me.

* * *

"Hope you aren't allergic to shrimp." Was the first thing she said as she shoved a bento into my hands that were also holding our drinks.

I gave her a questioning look as I passed a Ponta to her. Sitting down cross-legged on the ground, I wondered what the heck she was speaking about. Her face brightened at the drink and she snapped the top off before taking a swig.

Pointing a finger at my bento, she gestured for me to unwrap and open it. I did it easily, the knot wasn't very tight at all. After uncovering my lunch, I was greeted by rice-balls, an assortment of vegetables, and tempura. Not bad, not bad at all...

"Thank you for the Ponta, thought you forgot." She said, cracking her neck as she bent her head to the side sharply.

"Puri, thank you for the food." I returned easily.

We ate and drank in silence. It was a change from Marui's loudness and Sanada's 'Tarundoru!'ing.

"Ne, did you ever think about why we can hate so easily?" She asked, voice taking on a dreamy tone.

"Puri, maybe because we're all stupid." I rolled my eyes and turned away from her. Like I'd think about those things.

"Do you think there's more good than bad in this world?"

"Puri, maybe." Again, I don't care.

"I don't."

". . ."

"If there was more good than bad, then there shouldn't be anything on the news about bad things. There would only be compliments strewn about, extra large tips at diners, not robberies and deaths, and crimes galore."

". . . You think too much, piyo."

"You might not be thinking enough. Whatever, whatever, forever, forever. Those seem to be what I hear the most in relationships. They fight, and one goes 'Whatever.' to try and end it. Then another day passes and they'll be saying 'forever' about their love. But that might be true, ne?"

"... About what?"

"Forever love. I don't believe in falling out of love. I think you will always, no matter how many times you are hurt by him, or rejected, you will always have that special place in your heart for him. You just find somebody else who fits even better in that part of your heart. Then slowly, your last love is covered up by your new one. But he's still there. He'll always be there."

"... You _really_ think too much, puri~"

"I don't have anything else to do. You have your tennis, I have nothing."

"Maybe I'll teach you sometime, puri~"

"Tennis? I already know it, but I never found the fun in competitions. I'm only at 'we-must-always-win-Rikkaidai' because of a full ride scholarship. I'm always a sucker for free stuff."

"No, I'll teach you how to have fun. Piyo, ever pulled a prank before?"

"Toilet paper and rotten eggs included?"

"Meet me here tomorrow after school."

"Nah, I'll be busy."

"With what puri?~"

"I still do have a life ya know. Besides, tomorrow's a weekend day. I'm off to somewhere over the rainbow."

"Oh, right, how could I have forgotten today was Friday? Must be the cloned days, puri~"

"So it all seems like a haze to you? That's bad, we must give you some form of differentiation in life. Elsewise you'll never understand the things offered and turn without a second thought away from happiness, too accustomed to cold shoulders and blank minds."

"... Soooo, what you meant was I need a new hobby? Puri~?"

"Yeah, pretty much. How do you feel about… hmm… say perhaps, knitting?"

". . ."

"Wha'isit? Not masculine enough for ya?"

I felt that not too familiar feeling filling my chest, then spreading until it hit my throat, making me unconsciously puff out my cheeks as I held back a chuckle. Oh god, this girl! She's so…

"Different." I choked out through my laughter.

She merely tilted her head. "Huh?"

"You are so different, puri."

"Aww, I'mma take that as a compliment! By the way, what am I supposed to call you?" Her question made me raise an eyebrow at her.

"My name, piyo." I answered bluntly.

"Well, what are you going to call me?" She retorted, making me pause.

"Hmm… Ayano-chan I suppose, puri.~" Friends do that, right? Normal friends. Because that's what we're trying to be.

"Then if you're calling me by my first name, can I call you Masaharu-kun?" Oh, I get what she meant earlier now.

"Sure, whatever, puri.~"

"Forever my love!"

"What- Oh, that thing."

"Yup, _that_ thing Masaharu-kun."

". . . I'm going to sleep."

"I'll join you!~"

". . ."

". . ."

"Ayano-chan, eh?" I whispered softly, eyes opening to look at my new... ' _friend'_ who now lay asleep on the floor.

Her hair was like that ball of fat's, a maroon color, although her's was a bit darker, almost reaching a chestnut brown. Her skin was a really sickly, pale white, and it contrasted against the hair. She looked like one of those banshees in myths, white skin with dark, messy hair, and long fingernails. Although, they weren't too long, not enough to accidentally hurt anyone. And I supposed her voice only got a _little_ bit annoying, not too screechy. She hasn't screamed or screeched since I've met her, unlike the fangirls.

She's different. And I don't mind the change.

* * *

He's soooooooo weird.

First off, the _hair_. Silver. And goddamn it all, I think it's natural? Or has he bleached it because Lord of all things unholy and sinful, it looks like silk and what conditioner does he use? Is it possible for any human being at all to have such… luxurious hair?

Next on the list of things I don't understand, his mask. That smirk of his, so infuriating and radiating loneliness and a desire for attention. And that's what he does, attract attention in a roundabout way. Spreads a rumor or two to circulate the school, some crazy twist of another's words. In everybody's subconsciousness, they know it was him who started it. They don't choose to pull out that info a lot, but it's there and that's why they give him just a bit more love and spotlight time. Some extra greetings passed, hoping to hear more of so-and-so sensei's affair with a celebrity or such. They wouldn't, and never have, outright asked him as such, too rude. But slowly, eventually, he wins at the game of being the cat more than the mouse.

The predator lies in wait, bait set out, clock broken, time endless. The prey, the _idiotic prey_ , will creep closer, spend a few more seconds closer by the fangs each time, and one day, falls into the trap before the gleaming steel blue eyes.

He does that, lures them in with words of trickery and lies, then his charm takes them all the way over to the dark side. His fan base was created by this, I have close to no doubt.

Another oddity about him is just that, his fan base. How are they able to worship him as such when I sincerely doubt they know more than the basics anybody could figure out? They are idolizing a god who's honestly more of a shadow, a whisper of nothing, than anything. He's elusive, a mystery, but then again, perhaps that's what's attracting them to him. The simple fact that he's impossible to solve.

* * *

"Where's Niou?" Marui asked, looking around him after swallowing a piece of his cake.

"Yeah, he usually sits with us." Jackal commented from where he sat beneath the giant Sakura tree the regulars had grown accustomed to meeting at.

"Niou-senpai is probably pranking somebody." Akaya stated bluntly, taking a big bite of his sandwich.

"79% chance that is true." Yanagi read from his notebook.

"Strange, shouldn't it be higher than that Renji? Yukimura asked, looking over to closed-eyes male.

"Well, according to my notes from yesterday, Niou was spotted with a girl, alone, and wasn't pranking her or accepting any love confession from her. I have yet to discover who who is, but she seems to be a third-year."

"Tarundoru!" Sanada yelled, causing Marui to jump and nearly choke on sweets he had stuffed in his mouth.

"She will be a distraction to him! We can't let him be-"

"So it seems like Niou has a new playmate. This will be interesting." Yukimura interrupted, being one of the few who could do so as Sanada was not somebody easily talked over.

"If this continues, perhaps we can pay her a visit." Yukimura smiled that angel's smile of his. Death angel, of course. He certainly wasn't the kind of angel with white dove wings and guided lost souls to heaven. No, he was the angel who tore away souls and dropped them to Hell. Pardon me, only the _sinners_ were dropped to hell to face the devil.

Akaya shuddered, slowly scooting away from his captain. A bad feeling grew in him.

* * *

"When should we meet again?" Masaharu asked, sitting up on the nearly empty rooftop. He looked to the girl standing near the door with two bento boxes in her hands.

"Monday, most preferably. Unless you're either a creepy stalker or some magical being sent to Earth who I have to hide in my closet to protect you from these guys who _think_ you did something wrong, but you actually _didn't_ and was just trying to save the universe, and now has a lot of wrongly informed aliens after him, then yeah. Monday." Ayano blinked, tilting her head.

"Or we might see each other in class later. That's always possible." She smiled without shame or humiliation at the silver-haired male who only offered a blank stare in return.

"Where do you come up with these things?" He muttered under his breath. Louder, he added on, "I'm neither of those!"

"Oh good, my closet's quite cramped anyways. I'd hate to have to hide a body in there, dead or alive. You shouldn't disrespect the dead after all. I'd have to cut off your head for you to fit, you creepy stalker you!" Cue her smile again, the one that Masaharu was beginning to get an impression usually sent shivers down normal people's spines.

"You're weird, puri." He bluntly stated. A smile began curving his lips, or would it be more of a smirk?

"I don't mind weird, piyo.~" He leaned back on his elbows lazily, eyes gleaming in interest and delight with his new toy,- _I_ m _e_ a _n_ 'friend'.

"You're weird too silver-haired rattail guy! Please don't stalk me! Seriously though, I don't want to clean up so much blood this soon again, the last guy left a stain on my carpet." She grinned at him one last time before turning and leaving, door falling closed behind her.

Masaharu fell back onto the solid space of flooring with laughter spilling out of his lips. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this hard without a prank being pulled at the expense of another. (He had dyed Sanada's cap pink, decorated it with sparkly unicorn stickers, and glitter. Then proceeded to make sure it stayed on his vice-captain's head with super glue. He briefly wondered if Sanada still had that little bald spot from where he squirted too much industrial strength adhesive.)

"I don't mind weird or different at all." Masaharu's eyes closed as his lips turned back into it's regular smirk.

"Not at all." He whispered, heartbeat slowing as he relaxed, settling down for another nap. He just figured skipping classes for the rest of the day sounded like a great idea.

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

Prepare for the most epic pillow fight of the century. You're going down Nimi-chan. \^o^/

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

So you're coming over this weekend? I'll prepare a futon.

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

Nuuuuuuuuuh. I'm sharing the bed with you again idiot Nimi-chan. Are you reallllllllly the third-year valedictorian at Seigaku? Idiot, idiot, idiot. You hurt my feeling-weelings. ;w;

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

I apologize.

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

Do it with more emotion soldier!

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

I humbly apologize for hurting your emotional state.

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

I meant with an emoji! But good enough! I accept your apology soldier!

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

Wonderful. What's with all the exclamation points?

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

Are you questioning me soldier!

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

*?

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

TT^TT Nimi-chan's being meaaaaaaaaaaaaaan to me again! Waahhhhhh! TT^TT

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

Sometimes I wonder how we're friends.

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

Then sit yourself down, it's story time! Ahem, we met because we were neighbors a long, long, loooooooooong time ago, when we were about 6. Then we became bestest-westest friends after our moms became friends and made us go on playdates. The end. :)

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

I remember what happened. You didn't need to repeat it.

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

Oh dear, I'm getting all choked up from the memories. :')

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

I'm going to finish my homework.

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

You should do the same.

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

Is this… betrayal? Nimi-chan, I thought it was true love between us! How could you leave me for… Homework. *le gasp of shock* ;o;

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

We are not romantically involved.

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

You wound me Nimi-chan, you truly do. Oh dear, I'm feeling faint. +_+

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

Stop it Ayano.

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

I'm…. so lightheaded. *-* Go on.. without me… XqX

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

Ayano.

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

Nimi-chan.

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

If I promise to buy you ice-cream tomorrow, will you go do your homework?

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

...Maybe… So bribery isn't a dead art after all! :(

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

I promise to buy you ice-cream tomorrow when you come over. We can go hiking and bring a picnic lunch if you want.

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

I love you, you know Nimi-chan. \^-^/ Give me a hug!

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

Tomorrow.

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

Woo-hoo, a real hug, even better than a virtual hug!

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

Ne, Nimi-chan, I have a really weird friend. He's the one I told you about yesterday. :D

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

He confuses me a lot. D:

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

But I still like him because he's quite nice! And very hot! *q*

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

Haha, I'm just kidding about the last part. You made me immune to hot guys.

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

Ne, Nimi-chan, I love you, you know? I really really do. Ahhh, now I'm blushing. /^w^/

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

You make me so happy. Sorry for getting sappy. \^w^\

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

I hope we'd stay fridays frown-ever. I'mma get started on that homework now. =w=

* * *

Sent to: XOX-XOXO

From: KXX-XKXK

I love you too Ayano. *we'll stay friends forever

* * *

Sent to: KXX-XKXK

From: XOX-XOXO

D: Ahhh, stupid autocorrect! :'( At least you get what I mean. :)

* * *

 ***Laughs nervously.***

 **Soooo, how you been guys? Dead? Not dead? More active than me on the net? Yeah.**

 **Guess who decided to finally update?! If you can't guess, you might want to check where you are!**

 **And also guess who doesn't have tests for the rest of the school year?**

 **Not me!**

 **Hahaha, I have testing the rest of March, and for the next two months.**

 **I'm so sorry. Forgive me loyal readers. But one day, I swear I will return. Do not wait for me, it shall be a perilous trip and-**

 **Actually, please wait for me. Reviews help, but I'm probs not gonna update this story so soon again. Read: I have a dozen more not updated yet. Yes, bask in the glow of the glorious me.**

 **\^o^/**

 **Who sucks at multitasking and being a good writer. ;w;**


End file.
